Angel Kitten
by Inugoma
Summary: a lost little girl with nobody
1. Chapter 1

Angel Kitten

Hello my name is Angel Kitten. I was named after Angel the Echidna I'm Anastacia Kitten and Slate Rottweiler's daughter. I'm 5 years old and was raised on the ARK by my older sister Cindy Kitten. Well after my mom and dad died my sister took me to the ARK like Damian took Maria on the ARK she was 5 when my mom and dad were killed by aliens my sister wanted to raise me with no memories of my mom and dad . But now you're wondering what I wear I have a silver dress like Angel and I wear my hair in a silver ribbon that used to belong to Angel my sister had some help from Damian but every one was telling me Angel was dead but I never believed it. Now I'm on Mobius HQ and looking for Angel.


	2. Amy Rose

"Amy" asked a shy little girl "yes Angel" a pink hedgehog answered "where is Amber" Angel answered "I think she is helping Melody" Amy Rose answered "Where" Angel asked "by the fire pit" Amy continued "ok bye Amy" Angel said "bye Angel" Amy said well she was waving. "Hi Amber" Angel said happily "hi" Amber said giving Angel a hug. "Hi Melody" Angel said "hi Angel" Melody said "Amber you promised to play with me" Angel said "well I guess I have to go" Amber said "yay" Angel said jumping "come on" Amber said "What are we going to play Amber" Angel asked "How about tag" Amber said "ok but we need more people" Angel remarked "who should we get then" Amber said "TEASURE!!!!!!!!" Angel said hopefully "ok but we still need more people" Amber pointed out "Alexa, Anastasia, Maria, Cindy, Amy" Angel listed "ok let's go see if they will play" Amber said


	3. playing tag

"Yea we will play tag with you Angel" every one said in unison "yea" Angel said "who will be it" Anastacia said "I think my sister Cindy should be it" Angel said shooting an evil smile at her elder sister "fine" Cindy said (Cindy is Angels older sister)"Lets go" Angel said running away from her sister (I'll skip to after the game) "that was fun" Anastasia said "it was" Alexa said agreeing with her daughter "well we should go" Damien said motioning everyone "when did you get here" Angel said " just after your game ended" Damien said "bye everyone" Angel said as the others walked away


	4. Meeting Joy

_Most of these characters I did not make up my friend did but I got permission from kimyco _

"**Joy what do you want to do" Angel asked a light pink teddy bear **"sleep" the teddy bear said **" yea your right" Angel said **

"**Sister?" A 2 year old Angel asked "what do you want" Cindy said at this time Cindy was wearing a blue dress that went to her ankles with a matching headband "what this for" Angel asked "go ask mom" Cindy said just to make her sister cry (Ana is dead by the way) tears started to stream down Angels face "Angel what's wrong" Damian asked in a worried tone "sister m-make me cry" Angel said "Cindy" Damian said in an angry voice "what she needs to move on" Cindy said trying to defend her self and failing **

"Joy" Angel said "let's go see Maria" Angel said "MARIA!!!" Angel yelled "hi" Maria said "this is Joy" Angel said happily "she is a chaos emerald" Angel continued "WHAT!!!!!" Maria said in shock "you didn't know?" Angel asked innocently "um no" Maria answered "ok" Angel said " well I better go" Angel said " ok bye Angel" Maria said 


	5. New Comrades

Sorry that my chapters are short but this is longer well here is the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel we have some new joiners here with us" Queen Melody said to Angel "what are their names" Angel said "Sparkles, Kayla, Anny" Queen Melody said "ok" Angel said "hi" said unfamiliar voice "hello Kayla" Queen Melody said "hi I'm Angel" Angel said "hi I'm Kayla" Kayla said "hi" said the other two girls in perfect unison "hi I'm Angel" Angel repeated for the other girls "Angel can you show the girls around" Queen Melody asked "sure" Angel answered "come on" Angel said to the 3 girls "ok" the 3 girls said in unison "lets go then" Angel said well motioning her hand so the girls would follow "alright lets go" Anny said gleefully.

On Angel island

"Rouge Rouge" Angel yelled as they approached Rouges hut "Hello Angel" Rouge said kindly "this is Kayla and this is Anny and this is Sparkles" Angel introduced the girls to Rouge "and this is Rouge the bat" Angel introduced Rouge to the girls "hello" Rouge said "do you know where Brooke is?" Angel asked suddenly "with Maria" Rouge answered "thank you Rouge" Angel replied "come on" Angel continued "bye girls" Rouge called to the girls

In Angel Village

"Hurry up" Angel called as she ran up ahead "wait for us" Sparkles yelled and Angel stopped as they reached a strange hut "where are we" Anny asked "we are at my old hut" Angel said sadly "WHAT!?" Anny yelled" yes me and my sister Cindy lived here after mama died" Angel explain sadly "oh I'm sorry" Kayla said sadly and kindly "hey Angel" Someone said suddenly "oh hi Maria. Hey Brooke" Angel said "hi" Brooke said "this is Kayla and Anny and Sparkles" Angel said again "hello I'm Brooke" Brooke said kindly "and I'm Maria" Maria said sweetly "hello" Sparkles said "where did Joy go?" Angel asked suddenly and sadly "here" Maria said well giving Angel Joy "oh thank you" Angel said giving Maria a hug and Maria smiled sweetly "well we should go" Angel said "this brings back sad memories" Angel added sadly "About me and Cindy" Angel continued just as sadly "it is ok" Brooke said because she to remembered Cindy "hey I think I remember Cindy" Brooke said suddenly "some one is following us" Angel said suddenly "WHAT?!" Brooke yelled "ANGEL!" someone yelled suddenly "you have returned" a jet black hyena said with shoes identical to Sonic the hedgehogs "BLAKE!" Angel snapped angrily "what do you want" Blake said "leave...now" Angel said with only hatred in her voice "ah what's wrong with the little princess" Blake said only to remind Angel of what had happened to her family 4 years ago because that's what her mom called her little princess

"**Cindy take Angel to Queen Melody and you stay there" Ana said to a 4 year old brown dog and a one year old hot pink cat "but mama I don't want to go" Cindy protested "mama" Angel said "her first word" Cindy said "well it is time to die" said a black and grey hyena "no you leave my mama alone" Cindy said with hatred in her voice "my mom is so scared" said a jet black hyena said with shoes identical to Sonic the hedgehogs "Cindy leave now!" Ana snapped angrily "sol emeralds come to me" Ana said **

"Blake you have caused me to much pain" Angel said with hatred in her voice "so it time to die" Angel added and Joy started to float up in the air "Angel" Maria said with a worried tone for she had never seen Angel this mad " CHAOS SPEAR!!!!" Angel yelled but they missed him and Joy floated down. "SOL EMERALDS COME TO ME" Angel said identically to her mom and she threw fire balls at Blake which just barely missed him "stop moving around" Angel said simply and stuck her hand out and a pink light engulfed him and she closed her hand slowly so his death would be pain full "Angel" Maria said as she pulled Angel in to a hug " I'm ok" Angel said simply

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I told you it was longer so the next chapter should be up soon


End file.
